


Christmas Shift

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Buddy Cop AU, Fluff, M/M, Police AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Keith and Lotor are buddy cops and have to spend Christmas together working. Friendly banter turns into awkward flirting and confessions, and then possibly something more.(A/N: Contains a slightly sexual scene, please do not read if this will make you uncomfortable.)





	Christmas Shift

**Author's Note:**

> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> Huge thank you to my friend Pawisa for the art and for the idea too! 
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated x

“And…” Lotor paused as he waited for the last few seconds of the day to tic by. “Merry Christmas, Keith.”

“Thanks, where’s my present?”

Lotor snorted, looking over at the shorter officer. “Why would I have a present for you?”

Keith folded his arms, staring out the front windshield of the parked car. “I don’t know, Christmas doesn’t really mean anything if there’s no presents.”

“Well… then my present to you is my _presence_.”

“Uh-huh.”

The route they were assigned to was quiet, the snow slowly blanketing the road and sidewalks. It had just hit midnight so it was officially Christmas and the two officers were stuck together for another five hours. Keith decided to focus on the warm glow of the lamppost above their car.

“Isn’t Christmas with me better than being alone in your shitty apartment?”

“Debatable.” Keith smirked.

Lotor was quiet for a moment, glancing at the duffel bag by his feet. He claimed it was extra clothes and a blanket when Keith asked if he was going to a sleepover, but the bag actually contained a present. Lotor huffed, which grabbed Keith’s attention and he curiously watched Lotor lean down to unzip his bag.

“What are you-”

Lotor tossed the wrapped present into Keith’s lap without a word who was equally as silent. Keith didn’t know what to say. What could he possibly have gotten him? _Why_ did he get him anything at all?

“Usually when someone gives you a present, you say thank you.”

“Uh, yeah, um… I just wasn’t expecting one. Thanks, Lotor.”

Lotor hummed a reply and watched as Keith opened it, trying to appear as uninterested as possible. He start bouncing his leg, hoping this was the correct piece of literature Keith had referenced weeks ago. Keith was undoing the wrapping paper slowly and Lotor was biting his tongue to keep himself from saying anything. Did Keith think it was cheesy he had actually wrapped it? Is that why he was so quiet?

When Keith finally saw what Lotor had got him, his mouth formed a small ‘o’, rendering him speechless. When Keith finally looked over at him, Lotor’s nerves left when he saw the joy in his partner's eyes.

“How did you know I wanted this?”

“You talked about it a few weeks ago…”

“I did?” Keith looked back down at the book in his hands, flipping it over. “It’s been sold out, like, everywhere. Where did you find it?”

“I have a relative that works with the editor.”

“This is awesome, thank you.”

If Keith continued to smile at Lotor like that, the older man wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep his feelings to himself. When they were first assigned as partners a few months ago, Keith had cornered him in the break room. He sized Lotor up, ordering the older officer not to treat him like a rookie, and the action had Lotor summoning all of his self control not to pull Keith into a kiss.

“Lotor?”

“Hmm?”

Lotor was so deep in thought he hadn’t realized Keith had been holding something out for him. His eyebrows raised when he saw a wad of wrapping paper then he smiled when he realized it was Keith’s version of a wrapped present.

“Oh?”

Keith folded his arms again when Lotor took it from him. “Just open it.”

Lotor just smiled as he didn’t want to upset Keith and looked back at the present. He tore apart the poorly wrapped gift to find a wad of hair ties. Lotor couldn’t control his laughter, bringing a free hand to his mouth to muffle the sound.

“You said you kept losing them so…”

Keith hadn’t expected that reaction out of his partner. It was… nice. He hadn’t heard Lotor laugh like that the entire time they’ve been working together. Keith was fighting the blush from flooding his cheeks as he watched Lotor slip a couple of the hair ties onto his wrist.

“Thank you, Keith.”

Keith could tell Lotor’s smile was genuine. He opened his mouth to respond but couldn’t bring himself to. So he settled with a small smile before forcing himself to look away from the other’s captivating stare. The roads were still quiet as the snow continued to build, much like the tension inside the car. He wasn’t sure what kind it was, as there had been no hints that Lotor ever felt the same.

He stupidly brought the subject up to Lance weeks ago when he had to drive his drunk ass home from their squad’s Christmas party. The newbie had been pestering him at who he would want to find under a mistletoe and Keith only confessed his crush because he thought Lance would be too drunk to remember.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Every time the three officers were in the same room, Lance would direct a knowing smirk in Keith’s direction which caused color to rise in his cheeks. It would only get worse when Lotor noticed and asked if he was sick, often going as far as placing the back of his hand onto Keith’s forehead. Keith would slap his hand away and all but storm off and Lotor was left confused, looking at Lance for an explanation but the newbie would only shrug.

“Keith?”

Keith blinked, looking back over at Lotor. “Huh? Were you talking?”

Lotor didn’t answer and instead pointed a finger at the rear view mirror. Keith’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the strange object hanging there before his eyes widened at recognition.

“It seems someone has done some decorating.”

“Fucking Lance…” Keith muttered before he could stop himself.

“Why would Lance plant a mistletoe in our car?”

“I don’t know… just seems like something he would do.”

Keith folded his arms, avoiding Lotor’s stare as he returned to gazing out at the snowy roads. He was incredibly bad at lying. And Lotor knew it.

“Keith?”

Keith hummed a response, daring to look back at Lotor and hating that he felt his cheeks flush at Lotor’s amused smile. That stupid fucking smile. It was the same smile he wore when he walked out of the interrogation room after getting a confession. There was no denying that he was talented. His bluffs never faltered and he knew how to twist his words to his favor perfectly.

“Is there a reason that Lance placed a mistletoe in our car?”

“I said I don’t know. How would I know if he had a reason?”

Lotor’s smile wasn’t affected by Keith’s answer, and the older officer tilted his head as he noted how defensive his partner was being. He always suspected that Keith had feelings for him but had trouble deciphering if it were true.

Judging from Keith’s reaction, Lotor wasn't having that difficulty anymore.

“If you like me, know that the feeling is mutual.”

Keith relaxed, blinking at his partner. “Huh?”

“I like you, Keith.”

“You do?”

“I think I’ve told you twice already but yes, Keith, I do.” Lotor leaned closer to him. “I hope you feel the same?”

“Y-yeah! Yes. I like you too but I didn’t- I never knew if you-”

Lotor interrupted Keith’s rambling with a gentle kiss, placing a hand under his chin to tilt his head. Keith thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he kissed Lotor back. The officers pulled apart a moment later, Keith struggling to wrap his head around what just happened.

“Would you like to get some coffee when we’re done?”

Keith snorted. “If you think I’m not passing the fuck out after this shift, you’re an idiot.”

“Well, I don’t think passing out would be the ideal first date.”

“Oh, y-you were asking me on a date?”

Lotor laughed at his reply, leaning forward to kiss him again. “Yes, love.”

Keith felt his cheeks heat up even further but closed his eyes as their mouths connected again. He let out a noise of surprise when Lotor prodded with his tongue but let him in, gasping when Lotor moved a hand to cup Keith between his legs.

“Lotor! We’re on shift!”

Keith had pushed Lotor’s shoulders but he only leaned away, pushing against the bulge in Keith’s pants. “You think none of our superiors engaged in this behavior when on shift?”

Keith went to respond but was utterly shocked when Lotor started to unzip his pants. He slipped his fingers inside and-

 _“Congratulations to Officer_ _Mullet_ _and Officer_ _Elsa_ _, more commonly known as_ _our favorite grumpy duo_ _. They’ve officially had their first kiss! Merry Christmas to the new couple- Shiro, no, I’m not fini-”_

Lance’s voice suddenly coming through their com had surprised both of the officers. Thankfully, that also had Lotor withdrawing his hand and Keith quickly pulled his zipper back up as he wondered how Lance knew.

_“Sorry about that, everyone.”_

Keith mentally thanked Shiro for taking away Lance’s com privileges then dared to look over at Lotor. Keith’s eyes widened when he saw the other blushing, as he’d never seen the pink color on his cheeks before. It was cute.

_“About fucking time.”_

Keith found himself flushing red himself as Ulaz, their squad’s commanding officer, commented on the event. He then shifted his eyes to another squad car driving down the road. Keith watched as Shiro was all but yelling at Lance as they drove by, the newbie probably ignoring his partner as he was smiling wide and waving at Keith as they passed their parked car.

“I suppose it’s safe to say that this _was_ Lance’s doing.” Lotor said.

Keith hummed his agreement then slapped Lotor’s hand when it made its way to Keith’s thigh. He lectured him about appropriate conduct and even went as far as to threatening to report Lotor for sexual harassment. Considering Keith couldn’t lie to save his life, Lotor believed him and they resorted to more casual conversation.

The two officers established their new relationship and continued chatting until the sun rose and their shift came to an end. Keith and Lotor had just walked out of the station as a yawn escaped the younger officer.

“I can’t wait to go to bed.”

“Could I join you? I promise I won’t do anything, I’d just like to be with you.” Lotor added quickly when Keith glared at him.

“Um… yeah, I guess. But like you said earlier, it’s a pretty shitty apartment.”

They stopped walking when they reached their respective cars. Keith put his hands into his front pockets and a frown was etched on his face. Lotor leaned back against his car as he smiled down at him for a moment then leaning down to kiss him. Keith wasn’t expecting the gesture, taking him a moment to register what was happening, but Lotor had already pulled away.

“Come over to mine. You can finally meet my cat.”

Keith snorted at the offer, but agreed. When the two reached Lotor’s apartment, Lotor decided on taking a shower while Keith immediately made a bee-line towards his bed. The cat joined him and curled into a ball on the pillow above Keith’s head, purring deeply.

“Keith, do you want anything to- oh.”

Lotor had walked into his bedroom to see if Keith was hungry and was stopped in his tracks at the image before him. Keith was passed out with his cat Erva sleeping peacefully on his messy mullet. Lotor smiled and leaned against the doorway as he continued towel-drying his hair.

He finally had the Christmas present he’s been wishing for.


End file.
